With the rapid development of display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) with narrow frame has become the current mainstream display device. Correspondingly, how to solve the problem of electrostatic interference has become a major problem for a display device with narrow frame.
Although each film layer in a color filter substrate in a display device (especially a black matrix of a non-display area of the display device) is capable of accumulating and transmitting a part of static electricity, so that the static electricity cannot enter the display area. However, upon the display device displaying an image, due to a narrow frame of the display device, the static electricity transmission may not be smooth upon the frame of the display device being touched, and an edge of the display area has the problem of display defects such as purplish or greenish defect.